


Be My Princess (Charlotte La Bouff x Reader)

by Bug_Spray



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Mild Sexual Content, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bug_Spray/pseuds/Bug_Spray
Summary: You, under the guise of going on a "girls trip" with your secret girlfriend Charlotte La Bouff, spend an enchanted night with her in your hotel room.
Relationships: Charlotte La Bouff/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Be My Princess (Charlotte La Bouff x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I got the inspiration for this story after listening to Lovefool by No Vacation, so feel free to play it whenever the (spoilers!) tense part starts. Enjoy!

Charlotte La Bouff lies on your chest, sweaty, out of breath, radiant. You can't see it, but you know Lottie has a relaxed, satisfied smile on her face. She always does after a night like you two just had. Still riding the last wave of pleasure, Lottie giggles and nuzzles closer to your neck, peppering your jaw with little kisses. You giggle too at her tenderness and pull her outstretched leg higher onto you. You lay like that for a moment, close, contented, and in love. 

Lottie twirls her finger in your (h/l) (h/c) hair, then pushes herself up to kiss you, sweet and slow. You pull her back down into your arms and bury your face into her soft blonde curls, inhaling her peachy perfume. "I've had such a perfect day, thanks to you, honey." Lottie giggles. "Well sugar, its easy to find things to do when my daddy will pay for us to go anywhere in town!" You playfully pinch her bottom and whisper, "You know thats not what I meant." Lottie yelps and says your name scoldingly, as if there were someone around to hear. 

"It is convenient though that we've convinced your father we're such "close friends". Can you believe he's even letting us stay in the same hotel room because we're both girls? If only he knew." Charlotte sighs. "If only. Sometimes I wish more than anything we could tell Daddy. I love you both so much, I want him to know what we really are. Lovers." There she goes again with that sultry Southern drawl. Lovahs. 

You start caressing her side with your free hand. "Me too darlin, me too. But we both know we can't tell a soul." "I know, but I love you, sugar! I just want someone to know what we have." "I love you too, doll. And dont worry, God sees us. He gave me the gift of you, didnt He? He brought us together." Your hand accidentally grazes Charlotte's breast, and she tenses up like shes just been hit. You draw your hand away. You take a breath and brace yourself for the storm you know is coming. 

"He… He sees us. That's right, isn't it?" "Well yeah, Lottie, that's always been the deal." Lottie shakes her head and sits up. "He… it wouldn't be God who brought us together. I mean, after all, the Bible says homosexuality is a sin, and what are we? A pretty pair of homos, us two." You try to lighten the mood. "You're definitely the prettier one, doll. Come back to bed." It doesnt work. "It couldn't have been God, now could it? No… it must have been the.. the Devil… that's why we act so twisted." You hear her sniff and know the waterworks are about to start.

"Lottie, Lottie honey, hush. It's ok, love can never be wrong. And just because we have the kind of love that we can't tell people about, it doesn't mean it's any less real, I promise you that." "Well maybe it's best that way! That way, no one has to see us going against God's word, like… like, monsters!" Lottie starts crying harder. Shes getting hysterical now. You try to lay a hand on her waist but she pushes you away.

"O holy father who art in h-heaven, Lord, hear my plea. Forgive me and (y/n), we have been tempted by the Devil to go against your word. Ive done such a disgusting thing this night.. Oh, please! Free us of our perversion! Our curse! Let us-" 

You grab Lottie by her shoulders and kiss her, very very hard. "Don't. Ever. Call our love a perversion again. And I sure hope you dont think of me as a curse because honey, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." "N-no, b-b-but" You kiss her again. "In the eyes of God, love is love. And lord knows I love you more than I could ever love a man. He made us this way on purpose, Charlotte, and I dont care what any person or bible says otherwise."

Lottie starts crying again and melts into your arms. You stroke her hair until she starts to calm down. Poor thing. You know too well how hard it is to accept yourself for you are, when society tells you you're an abomination. You kiss her sweet head. "Lottie… sweetpea…" You hear a sniffle in response. "Listen, Lottie, I've got something to tell you. I was gonna wait a little longer for the right time, but…" Lottie shifts to look at you in the eyes, but you stare straight ahead. 

"I've been saving money for a rainy day for a long time now and, uh, it's added up. I have enough for a down payment on a house. I've been looking for properties in New England." Lottie sits up in terror and grips your hands hard. "(Y/n)! No! Are you leaving me? I'm sorry for what I said, you're not a curse, I'm the-" 

You cut her off, laughing. "No, no honey. That's not it at all. I've actually been looking at houses big enough for.. for two people." You get up and start rustling through your bag. You find what you were searching for and sit back down.   
"Lottie, I… I want to take you with me. You're the only good thing in this backwards little town. I want us to go somewhere that people can know about us. Where you can feel proud to be with me." Lottie, your beautiful, sweet, sassy little Lottie blinks her big blue eyes at you. 

"But what about my Daddy? What about-" You stand up suddenly, interrupting her. "Let's leave it all behind, my love! We can build an amazing new life, together! I know I'm no prince, but…" You get down on one knee and pull out a small pink box. 

"It would make me the happiest woman on earth if you would be my princess." You open the box, revealing a shining pink gemstone in a golden band. Theres a moment of hush, when all you can hear is the swish of the weeping willows and the bullfrogs by the bayou… 

"YES! OH, YES DARLIN, A THOUSAND TIMES YES! OH, THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!! I LOVE YOU HONEY!!" "Charlotte, hush!! People are sleeping, and you're making as much noise as a big ol cicada!" You laugh and hold each other close the whole night through, thanking God for bringing your love to you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am for completely heterosexual reasons


End file.
